Mountaineous!!!
Mountaineous!!! is an American comedy, action, adventure, fantasy, and superhero television series created by Anthony Earnsburg that premiered on Sintopia Channel from October 10, 3007 until April 24, 3013, with current reruns. The show stars Riley Anderson, Jordice Hawthorne, Elliott Sancrant, and Terry Havers. The show is about four children in a same age who has permanent superpowers that are caused by their hands touching a giant powerful Mountaineous REX, a 17-foot-high mountain in Zion National Park, Utah, where the four groups of family are taking a vacation. The four kids Mitty Sanchez, Candace Dawnson, Arnold Shirman, and Kyle Nashville, all have permanent superpowers and are all living in Salt Lake City. Since they have superpowers, they are able to protect their hometown from danger of the Wasatch Team at the Wasatch Mountain Range. The four children started their town-defending company and crime-fighting team called "The Mountaineacks". The Mountaineacks are confident to protect their hometown and promise themselves to their parents that they must keep their superpowers a secret so they will not get exposed. Mountaineous!!! became a rerun one week before Sintopia Channel premiered ''The Shuttermans'''' on May 1, 3013. Two reasons why ''Mountainous!!! became a rerun is because Riley Anderson, who played characters in two TV shows, also portrays as Riley A. Hexington on the Sintopia Channel sitcom, ''The Hexingtons'', which premiered on January 1, 3011, and Jordice Hawthorne, who plays Candace Dawnson, is growing older and is the only main cast in the show who's not ooaderated (born in 2995). Plot Starting at a drive from Interstate 15 and Interstate 48 in southern Utah, the families related to four kids are taking a summer vacation trip to Zion National Park. The family group reunite each other, with four main children named Mitty Sanchez (Riley Anderson), Candace Dawnson (Jordice Hawthorne), Arnold Shirman (Elliott Sancrant), and Kyle Nashville (Terry Havers), who all dreams to become real actual superheroes. The four kids wonder off with permissions from their parents as they travel all through the park's east side. When Mitty saw a tall "ugly mountain" called Mountaineous REX, she and her friends follow each other to the mountain. When they finally made it close to the wall that is part of the mountain, they begin to touch it with their curiosity. Arnold, the smartest of Mitty's friends, realizes he brought a rope with him. So Arnold threw his rope upwards, allowing him and his friends to climb all the way to the top of the mountain. Candace, the shyest of Mitty's friends, thinks this is a bad idea because their parents might see them up the mountain top, worrying she and her friends might get in trouble. All the way to the top of Mountaineous REX, the kids found a red button that says "Touch It". When they simultaneously put their hands on the button, the mountain top opens and a glowing green ball automatically shoots high up and come back down. The kids walk closer to the glowing ball and the glowing green color around it attracts the kids, promoting them to irresistibly and curiously touch the ball with their hands. They touch it for so long, the glow of the ball electrocutes them, knocking all the kids unconscious for 1 hour. In that matter of time, the kids gained consciousness and starts to feel weary. Mitty is wondering what happened. Mitty raises her hand for stretching, creating a huge forcefield around her. The other kids are surprised and shock, telling Mitty that she has a forcefield. Candace snaps her fingers and disappears. Arnold shoots water across the park. And Kyle creates a laser with his eyes. The children realize they have superpowers and now they can be real superheroes. Mitty and her friends are so excited she creates a forcefield around her and her friends to safely jump down the mountain so they can show their parents their superpowers. Before they do that, Mitty, Candace, Arnold, and Kyle starts playing all around with their superpowers pretending to be superheroes. On the way back, the children went back to their parents, who are worried about their children that they've been away for so long. Mitty, Candace, Arnold, and Kyle wants to demonstrate their family their superpowers. The grown-ups are impressed by their entertainment. Mitty's mother reminds everyone it's time to go. They drove back to Salt Lake City to their homes. Their parents told their kids that they need to make changes about their lives. They told the kids to stay at their homes and promise not to show off their superpowers. Mitty and her friends told their parents about their superhero dreams that they can start their town-defending crime-fighting team. But their parents refuses to let that happen. Later, Mitty sneaks into her friends' bedrooms as they started sneaking outside. She has an idea how to start their crime-fighting team. They grabbed shovels and start digging all the way underground to create a secret headquarter. In many hours later, the underground headquarter is finish. Candace come up with a name called "The Mountaineacks", a name for their superhero team. Characters : Main article: List of Mountaineous!!! characters Main (The Mountaineacks) * Mitty Sanchez (Riley Anderson), a self-motivated pre-teenage girl who is a leader of The Mountaineacks. She has a superpower ability to generate forcefields at any size, fly by escaping gravity, and form electrical powers of lightning and high voltage. Her superhero name is Forcefieldia. * Candace Dawnson (Jordice Hawthorne), a shy and tomboyish pre-teenage girl who is one of the superheroes of The Mountaineacks. She has a superpower ability to turn herself invisible by snapping her fingers, create ice powers, with freezing temperatures of at least 200 degrees below zero, and stretch her arms and legs. Her superhero name is Miss Invisible. * Arnold Shirman ([[Elliott Sancrant|'Elliott Sancrant']]), a smart, curious and intelligent pre-teenage boy who is one of the superheroes of The Mountaineacks. He has a superpower ability to form water balls to shoot water, move any object or living thing without touching them, and generate lightning speed of at least 150 miles per hour without tiring or wearing out. His superhero name is The Speedbrain. * Kyle Nashville ([[Terry Havers|'Terry Havers']]), a cocky and zany pre-teenage boy who is one of the superheroes of The Mountaineacks. He has a superpower ability to shoot lasers with his eyes, create fire powers, with scorching temperatures of at least 600 degrees, and develop strengthness, as well as grab any item or living thing that are heavy. His superhero name is Laserboy. Supporting (Family) * Cassy Sanchez (Barb Clanning), Mitty's older sister. She gets really mean and obnoxious to Mitty and The Mountaineacks due to her jealous behavior not being a superhero. * Luther Dawnson (Coyal Roaders), Candace's older brother. He gets a part-time job working as a crime detector at the Lava Cave with The Mountaineacks. * Fred Shirman ([[Ivan Cottonwood|'Ivan Cottonwood']]), Arnold's little brother who has low amount of intelligence. He tends to sneak down to the Lava Cave at night while The Mountaineacks are sleeping. * Kylie Nashville ([[Judy Tampico|'Judy Tampico']]), Kyle's older sister. She is very close to Arnold, whom she has a huge crush on, which bothers Arnold. Mitty hires her as their inventory. Recurring (The Wasatch Team) * Doctor Wasatch (Rovary Thompson), a supervillain who is a leader of The Wasatch Team. He prompts to make evil plans to take over Salt Lake City and the world but most of his plans fail because of The Mountaineacks. * Doctor Ogden (Sebastiana Brown), a female supervillain who is one of The Wasatch Team. She is smart enough to help Doctor Wasatch make plans and help defeat The Mountaineacks. * Doctor Provo ([[Joshua McGillivray|'Joshua McGillivray']]), a supervillain who is one of The Wasatch Team. He has very low intelligence whose plans are not evil-related. He also tends to join The Mountaineacks who refused to let him. * Doctor St. George ([[Ned Forester|'Ned Forester']]), a supervillain who is one of The Wasatch Team. He is very mean to his team and he doesn't like to be called "St. Georgie" by The Mountaineacks. Episodes : Main article: List of Mountaineous!!! episodes Every season of Mountaineous!!! consists of different number of episodes. In terms, creator Anthony Earnsburg organizes all episodes with his Endless Calendar profile, including the future ones. Season 1 premiered on October 10, 3007, with 40 episodes, 10 weeks of episode airings with a 1-month hiatus, and ended on December 3, 3008. In December 3008, Earnsburg decided to lower a few number of episodes. Season 2 premiered on January 7, 3009, with 36 episodes, 6 weeks of episode airings with a 3-week hiatus, and ended on December 23, 3009. Season 3 premiered on January 20, 3010, with 30 episodes, 5 weeks of episode airings with a 4-week hiatus, and ended on December 29, 3010. To prevent the next seasons from starting in January and ending in December, Anthony Earnsburg tries his best at lowering the number of episodes for the next season. Season 4 premiered on February 2, 3011, with 25 episodes, 9 weeks of episode airings with a 2-week hiatus, and ended on August 17, 3011. Season 5 premiered on October 12, 3011, with 20 episodes, a month of episode airings with a month hiatus, and ended on June 20, 3012. In August 3012, in order to keep all the episode airings organized, Sintopia Channel orders Anthony Earnsburg to group all episodes into 33 for the sixth and final season so that the network can divide them into 11 weeks (3 months) of episode airings with a one-month hiatus. Season 6, the final season, premiered on September 5, 3012, with 34 episodes, 8 months of episode airings with no hiatuses, and ended on April 24, 3013 as a series finale. On May 1, 3013, Mountaineous!!! became a rerun show. On January 1, 3014, Mountaineous!!! starts rerunning on Sintopia Channel Prime block channel, which occurs nightly from 12 A.M. (Zaminary) to 6 A.M. (Owtallet). Production ''Mountaineous!!! ''premiered originally on October 10, 3007. Before its original premiere, the show was taking a tourist promotion at New Jersey Boulevard in East Castineland. Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3007 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3000s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Salt Lake City Category:Television series created by Anthony Earnsburg Category:3000s American action television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Mountaineous!!! Category:American superhero comedy television series Category:Anthony Earnsburg